


My biggest win

by Mayo_nice12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayo_nice12/pseuds/Mayo_nice12
Summary: When all good happens, suddenly Hinata's life becomes dark
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	My biggest win

**Author's Note:**

> First, medical terms might be wrong. I'm not pro in medical. You can search for it more.  
> This is my first time writing for Haikyuu characters. I hope those who read this enjoy my writing!!

'Japan fail to bring gold back home' 

Hinata staring at the article headline.The article also points out about his spike getting blocked by the opponent.

"Hey,hey,hey Hinata.What are you watching?!" Bokuto shouts, pulling Hinata by his shoulder. Hinata stays unbothered.His mind is still full of their last game.

"Hinata,stop doing your shitface.Move on" Sakusa says, wiping his wet hands with his handkerchief.

"I-I'm sorry.If...If I quick enough,my ball will pass through..I-" 

"Hinata, your movement is quick enough okay?We can try next time,okay?Let's practice more okay?" Atsumu tries to persuade.

Hinata kept staring at his tab,looking at his mistake.

"Chibi-chan,look who's here!!" Bokuto screams,pointing at the familiar face that is standing at the door.

Hinata look up,then showing his smile 

"Are you done?" Kageyama asks,take a seat beside Hinata.

"I want to go to the bathroom for a while," Hinata says.

As the shorter one leaves the changing room,Bokuto nudges Kageyama, who is busy scrolling his phone.

"Kageyama,I think you need to talk to Hinata.He seems can't move on yet" 

"I know.Hmm, it's been a week already." 

"Maybe he felt more pressured this time because his spike got blocked," Atsumu adds.

"I will talk with him later"

********  
"Hinata" 

Hinata stared at the food in front of him,not hearing Kageyama calling for his name for quite some time.

"HINATA" 

Hinata flinches,

"What?" 

"Eat your food faster,so you can rest at home" 

"O-oh,sorry. Itadakimasu~" 

***********  
As - they sleep, cuddle kissing forehead, say it okay, everything will be okay

Next morning, hinata woke up, trying to grab glass of water, but his grip suddenly weaken, glass shattered,

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Kageyama quickly went to HInata.

“I-I...I’m fine.I don’t know how..” Hinata dumbfounded 

“It’s okay.Let me clean this up.You can go bath first.” Kageyama smiles and ruffles Hinata’s tangerine hair, cleaning up the mess.

*********

Four months before 

After sending Kageyama off, Hinata pulls his phone out and calls Kenma.

“Goodmorning Shoyo,what are you doing?” Kenma asks lazily,tying his long hair into a messy bun.

“Just send Kageyama for his training.Btw Kenma,I got something to tell you.” Hinata says

“What is it?”

“Do you remember I told you before that my hands somehow felt heavy during last tournament?”

“Uhm”

“This morning,I broke a glass.My grip suddenly weaken without any reasons,” Hinata adds

Kenma becomes silent.He thinks of all the possible causes that makes Hinata feel like that.

“Shoyo,you're free today right?Let’s go check up,”

***********  
Hinata stepped out from the doctor room with a heavy step.He then dropped his body on the empty seat.

“Shoyo..I know this is hard but we can work for it.uhm?You got me,you got Kageyama”Kenma give wrapped his arms around Hinata 

“No,don’t tell Kageyama about this,” Hinata jolts up,taking Kenma’s hand in his.

“What?Do you want to keep it secret from him? BUt why?,”

“He got busy nowadays.I don't want him to lose focus because of me.Please,Kenma,”Hinata begs.

“Fine.I promise,” 

**************  
Present

After finding out that he has been diagnosed with Friedich ataxia,Hinata finally decides to go back to Karasuno.He needs to tell his mom and Natsu.

“Hinata...I..I don’t know that you will get this disease.Your dad…,” Hinata’s mom crying.Hinata hugs his mom tight.

“O-kaa-san,it’s okay.I feel shocked at first.But...I slowly accept it now.It’s not your fault.”

“I’m sorry,I give your unhealthy body,” his mom continued to cry hard.

“O-kaa-san” Hinata crying with his mom.

The sudden news shocked his body,Hinata got a heavy fever.He told the club he asked for leaves as he wanted to visit his mother.

“Shoyo,you can’t keep lying to people like this,” Kenma says,putting the wet towel on Hinata’s forehead.

“I’m fine.I just got shocked.I will become better after a good rest,” 

“Hmmm as stubborn as always.I will go now.I will come to visit you when I’ve got time,” Kenma waving his hand as he walks out from HInata’s room.

At night,Hinata’s fever became worse.He doesn't have the energy to speak.His body felt so heavy.

“Shoyo,you got a call from Tobio-kun,” Hinata’s mom says, as she walk into the room.She then panicked when she saw her son face so pale.Hinata shakes his head, hoping his mom understand what he trying to say,”

“Sorry Tobio-kun.Hinata is sleeping right now.I will tell him to reach you back tomorrow,” She hung up the call and ran towards Hinata quickly.

“Let’s go to the hospital now!,”

*********  
Hinata slowly opened his eyes,the white ceiling and strange color curtain struck his memory last night.He being warded as his body temperature soaring high.But,he felt better this morning.He then reached for his phone and checked his messages.  
From: Kageyama 

Call me back when you read this message.

Hinata swipe his phone up,calling for Kageyama 

“Ya boke,why don't you tell me that you go back to our hometown?” Kageyama shouts

“I’m sorry.I just missed home suddenly.How's your training?”

“It’s just fine.We got another practice match next week.So how long you gonna stay there.I miss you” Kageyama replies 

Hinata took back with Kageyama words;How should I gonna tell you the truth 

“Another 3 days.I will have match practice too next week.I will see you later,okay?” 

“Umm.Fine.Enjoy your day,” 

***********  
“Are you really gonna go training?You just got better from your fever.Your body still weak,Shoyo” Kenma says

“I need to practice with the team.We got to practice this weekend.I will be fine.I already rest for a week.I can jump high until the ceiling!” Hinata brags 

“Baka,”Kenma sighs

“Chibi-chan! You’re back!!!” Bokuto shouts from far.

“Hinata Shoyo!!” Atsumu runs towards Hinata.He then drags Hinata into the court.

“Quick,I need to train with our new tactic” 

“Bokuto-san,If anything happen.Call me okay,”Kenma says to Bokuto.

“Why?Is there anything happen? “Bokuto tilts his head.

Kenma just stays silent,eyes on Hinata.

*********  
“Chibi-chan.Stop it.You've been playing straight for 6 hours.” Bokuto says 

“Bokuto-san! I’m fine.Atsumu-san,keep giving me the ball” Hinata says

“Hinata,just stop.We don’t want you get sick again.If you get sick,I kill you,” Sakusa adds

Atsumu on the other side,raised his arm up.  
“I’m tired.I give up.Let’s rest,Hinata,” Atsumu says,

HInata take the ball and smiles

“I’m fine.I still can jump” Hinata says,continue to practice by himself 

Atsumu continue to rest with the others,catching his breath 

As Hinata continue to practice,he feels odds with his legs.He then ignores it.Maybe his legs somehow getting cramps as he don’t go to practice.He then throw the ball in the air,trying to jump serve but he suddenly can feel his legs after he jump.He then fall abruptly on the floor.

Bokuto turns to the loud noise.He gasped,running towards Hinata.

“HInata?” Bokuto kneels on the floor and rotates Hinata’s body facing him.He widens his eyes when he sees there’s bleeding flow from Hinata’s nose.He then places Hinata’s head on his lap.

“Call for the ambulance now!” Bokuto shouts to his team members.He quickly pulls out his phone and calls for Kenma.

“Kenma.Help,Hinata is unconscious.He fell down after he did jump serve.”

********  
Kenma ran as fast as he could to the training arena.Kuroo followed him from back.

“I already called for the ambulance.They will arrive soon.” Sakusa tells Kenma.

“Don’t you think we should inform Kageyama?He must be worried about Hinata,” Bokuto says

“No!” Kenma says

All the eyes on him.He then sighs 

“I mean not now.They having their match practice.I will go to Kageyama and bring him to hospital,” Kenma says 

“No,I will bring Kageyama.You,stay with Hinata,”Kuroo says.Kenma nods,walking with the paramedic team as soon as the ambulance arrives.

***********  
“Yo nice serve Kageyama.Indeed,our number one ace,” Hoshiumi slaps Kageyama’s back.Kageyama whines in pain.

“But they are really good at blocking,” Ushijima adds.Kageyama takes his drinking bottle and takes a sip.

“Yeah,but Ushijima-san can go through them easily,” Kageyama says.

*bzzt*

Kageyama fetched his phone;Kuroo-san?

“Tobio-kun,where are you?”  
“Still in the changing room.Why?” 

“Change your clothes quickly.Wait me in lobby.I will arrive in 30 minutes,” Kuroo says 

“Wait,why you need to pick me up.I can go back with my team”

*dush*

Ushijima turns to Kageyama that seems shocked.He then picked up Kageyama’s phone that he dropped just now.

“Hello?”

“Ohh Ushijima-san,can you bring Kageyama to the lobby.I think he needs your help.”

Ushijima ends the call and starts back at Kageyama that seems very lost.

“Tobio,is there anything happened?”

“H-Hinata….he ….in hospital,” Kageyama stutters

***********

“Kuroo-san.Can you drive faster?” 

“I do my best,Tobio-chan” Kuroo says,driving as fast as he can 

“Kageyama,stay calm.Hinata,I’m sure he’s fine” Ushijima on the side.

As they arrive at the hospital,Kageyama is told that Hinata has not allowed him to enter his room.

“What?Are you kidding me?” Kageyama frowns

“Hinata told me by himself.I hope you understand,” Kenma says

Kageyama ignores Kenma,walking past the shorter and go to the door.It’s locked.

“Hinata,I’m here.Open this door.Allow me in!,” Kageyama shouts.He then saw Hinata hiding himself in the blanket.

“Hinata!”  
“Kageyama,please don't make a fuss here.This is hospital.Kuroo-san will tell you everything.” Kenma explains,looking at Kuroo.Kuroo nods,dragging Kageyama with him.

*******  
“What?He actually has a rare disease?But...he's just fine.” Kageyama asks 

“The symptoms being diagnosed late.Plus,the reason he was admitted today is that his muscle became weaker and his heart showed some abnormalities during the examination.”

“Friedreich..ataxia..It can be treated right?” Kageyama asks Kuroo.Kuroo looking down on the ground.

“It depends on his heart.If there’s no problem.He can survive for years but...I afraid he cannot do that,” Kuroo adds

Kageyama grabs Kuroo by his collar.

“What do you mean?” 

“Kageyama! I think you need to ask the doctor more.Kuroo-san also doesn't know the details” Bokuto says,pulling Kageyama’s hand off from Kuroo.

Kageyama pulled his hair in frustration.

“But Why he not let me in?Why...he keeps it secret from me?” Kageyama mumbles 

“Cause he doesn't want to make you worry about him,”

Kageyama turns to the voice;Kenma!

“Can you persuade him,Kenma-san?” 

“I’ve tried.But,for now he still sticks to his decision.I think you better grip yourself first.Then,you come here again.,” Kenma says.

************  
It’s been a week Hinata being warded.His club also announced his retirement from volleyball which made the whole nation shocked.Bokuto,Atsumu and Sakusa coming to visit Hinata after having their daily practice.They then stop their steps when they see Kageyama sit alone.

“Bokuto-san,I think it’s time to use your ace card.I will talk to the court prince” Atsumu says,Bokuto nods.

“Good afternoon,Tobio-kun.” 

Kageyama looked up,found Atsumu looking at him,smiling.

“Good afternoon.Are you coming here for Hinata?”  
“Yes.But, I think today I should talk to you.He still not let you in?” 

Kageyama shakes his head.Atsumu then leans his body on the seat.

“You know,Hinata is very independent person.We all know that.He can survive alone better than anyone else.But, we also know that he easy to get distract by others.In this case,he might be distract with the disease until he forget how to say it properly to you.He know you too much.He knew you will stop going practice just for his sake.To let you ditch your practice when volleyball is your life,he must feel so guilty for that.”

“But,we’re partners.He is my responsibility.Why does he need to keep it away from me.Why?”

“As for now,I feel he too afraid to face you.He afraid with everything that you will do when you steps in the room.I believe he still need you inside but his fear cover it up.Hinata put his belief on us like how he trust us to keep giving ball to him.Just like now,I need you to believe that he also want to stay with him even though he deny it.You knew him better than me,Kageyama” Atsumu says.He then smiles as soon he see Bokuto come out from the room.

“Tobio-chan!Hinata says you can come in!” 

Kageyama widens his eyes,he then turns to Atsumu for confirmation.

“Yes,you listen to it clearly,Kageyama.”

“H-how do I look?” Kageyama asks 

“Enough for him” 

Kageyama gets up,fix his shirt, and walking towards the room.He knocks on the door and slides it away 

“Chibi-chan! Kageyama is here!” 

Kageyama slowly walking into the room.Their eyes meet together.Kageyama then stares at the pale face.There’s some machine attached to Hinata.Hinata just show his weak smile even though he freakingly afraid,thinking what Kageyama will do to him,

“Boke,hinata,boke,” 

Kageyama hugs Hinata tight.Tears start to fall from his eyes.

“Why don't we give these two some spaces?” Sakusa says,drag Atsumu and Bokuto outside.

*********  
“I’m sorry.”

“No,You don't need to apologize to me.I’m supposed to apologize to you.I should be more aware of you.I should be more curious about the odds things happen before.” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata then places his hand on Kageyama’s cheeks.He then caresses it with his thumb

Kageyama suddenly becomes teary.He then brings Hinata’s hand into his grip.

“Everything's gonna be alright...right?You will stay here with me right?”


End file.
